A Love Beyond Time
by MusicalofJessica
Summary: Its a continuation of after the last episode. I'm new to this, so be patient. : InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of Inuyasha. :l

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled at the top of hr lungs. Inuyasha, taking note of how upset she was, decided to see if he could make it worse.

"Feh. Why? I don't take orders from a pesky human." Inuyasha watched her face go from mad to calm in a span of about two seconds. He started to get a little freaked out and thought, 'Uh oh…this can only mean on--.'

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Kagome cooly yelling, "SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT." He immediately was thrown to the ground and pushed further and further into the hard earth each time she said it. 'Damn rosary…'

From a distance Sango and Miroku saw the whole thing. Miroku was the first to speak his opinion, "When will Inuyasha learn that when he plays with Kagome's anger that he will just get sat until he's three feet deep into the earth? I mean, its only happened a million times…geez."

Sango silently nodded but added, "Because he is so stubborn and refuses to accept defeat. I really wish he'd learn no grow up." Kagome started getting closer to them so they got quiet.

"Okay guys, I will be back in about three days. I really need to study." She said. 'And get away from Inuyasha.'

"Okay Kagome, stay safe!" Miroku yelled as she walked towards the well. She waved and he waved back. "Hey, where's Shippo?" 'He's usually here complaining about Kagome leaving, but I haven't seen him since breakfast…'

"He and Kirara went to get some herbs for Kaede a couple hours ago."

"I see…" he then reached over to attempt to grope Sango when she instantly stopped him knowing where it was going and grabbing his wrists.

He could feel her trembling in anger through her hands. 'I'm really in for it now, aren't I?' he thought wearily to himself.

"MIROKU!!!" she yelled as she got up in front of him, shaking her fist and reached for her Hiratsu. Noticing her anger and possible threats, Miroku ran as far and fast as he could.

Inuyasha watched all of this and decided not to interrupt or get involved. 'I have to get Kagome back here. She can't be gone for three days!'

And with that, he ran. He thought if he ran fast enough, he'd beat her to the well. But alas, he was too late. 'Damn, I just missed her…' He fought with his pride on going back to get Kagome, because he didn't want to look like a fool, but, as he always does, he goes through the well.

On his way out of the temple, he grabbed a few rocks and went towards the sacred tree, the one that connect him and Kagome. "Kagome…" he whispered aloud. He sighed and climbed the tree and began to gently toss rocks at her window. A few moments later she appeared at the window, but only stared towards him.

"Can't he understand that I need to study??" Kagome said. 'Ever since the latest fight with Naraku(A/n: the last episode), he's been acting a little strange. He would always get angry when I left, but now it seems more like pouting…' she thought to herself and slowly began to open the window for him.

She walked back to her books and thought, 'sometimes I think he tries to cover his emotions with anger.' She looked back to see him sitting on her bed, watching her every move.

He wanted to yell, he wanted to get angry, but deep down he knew this was important to her and decided he'd just let her be. 'If this is what she really wants, I guess I have to go with it… Besides, she seems a little down, maybe some time home will make her feel better, plus, she really does need to rest her feet… I still blame myself from them being so badly burned… If only I was stronger…'

'But mostly I think he's just overly stressed. I mean, he has all of us to take care of us; we don't even say thank you half the time. But I love that he's here. I feel much safer when he's around.'

* * *

A/n: Rough beginning, I know. Me and you can only hope it'll get easier. This is a work in progress, and this is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry it I suck. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, which I don't, the series would still be going.

* * *

Two hours later Kagome had finished two and almost three homework assignments. She got up and stretched and looked at the sleeping hanyou. 'I better not wake him up, he'd be so mad! On the plus side, he's so adorable when he sleeps. I'm just gonna take a quick break and shower, then I'll study some more.'

She got everything she needed for the shower out of her room as quickly and quietly as possible. She caught one last glance of Inuyasha, and she left.

But while she was having her peaceful shower, Inuyasha had a not so peaceful dream.

_-Dream:_

_He appeared in a forrest. One much like his own. Inuyasha sniffed the air and said aloud in utter defeat, "Kikyo? Is that you?"_

"_Yessss," hissed the wind. Its sounded just like her, a heartless snake._

"_You're here to drag me to hell with you, aren't you?" He started to get angry. No way was he taking him. He still had to protect Kagome and kill Naraku. "You took away 50 years of my life already; I refuse to give you anymore. Stay away from me!"_

"_Inuyasha," she hissed again; it sent shivers down his spine which excited the dead priestess's soul. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the painful way." She began to laugh. Inuyasha just smirked and drew Tetsusaiga. _

"_Bring it," he said simply said as his sword transformed._

_But his confidence went away as soon as he felt it. He felt like he was being torn to shreds starting from his feet. "Ah! Hey! What are you doing?!"_

"_You refuse to come by will, so I will force you. BAHAHAHA!"_

"_Damned woman!" It was then that he saw her. He watched her facial expressions. They screamed despair and defeat. "Kagome!"_

"_No, this is always what you wanted! To be with her!" she yelled it as she ran._

"_No, Kagome, NO! Dammit, she's gone!" It was then that he got on his knees and began to weep as he was ripped to shreds by the horrid woman._

"NOOOOOO!!!" Inuyasha screamed, eyes closed and tears falling.

Kagome ran in to check on him, she was very worried. "Inuyasha, whats wrong?"

'Huh? It was a dream?' He wiped his check, 'Dammit, she knows I cried!' Inuyasha thought on his toes and explained quickly that it was just a dream. Kagome sensed he wouldn't tell her, she knows his pride is too big for that.

"Okay… Well, if you want to talk about it you can.." she said, 'that cut my shower way short. Damn, well I guess I can help mom in the kitchen or something. "I'm going downstairs now." And she left, she went downstairs to join her mother on the couch to talk about her latest soaps.

'She knows I'm lying,' he thought in disbelief, 'but how? All this time I worked so hard to keep it hidden, and she knows me this well? She knows it was more than a dream, but she knows I won't tell her… Feh. Women.'

* * *

A/n: I thought I'd end it there. Idk where I'm going with this, to be honest, but its going to be great. R&R. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Inuyasha. :l

* * *

Inuyasha began pacing back and forth in her room, racking his brain for answers. 'What does that dream mean?! Does it mean that I won't keep my promise to Kikyo? But I have to! I love Kikyo! But what about Kagome? Does it mean I'd rather be with her?! Hell no! She's just a stupid…beautiful…wench... Shit, I don't know. She ran away crying in my dream, but why? Why would she do that? Could she like me, too? No..I'm always mean to her…but the other day in the tree? She said she liked being by my side… No, she must mean as just a friend. She's like that to everyone. She's so caring..'

Inuyasha established two things. One, he liked Kagome, a lot. Two, if he wanted her to like him back, he had to be nicer. (A/n: Haha, yeah right. Inuyasha-nice? Haha, but this is my fanfiction; so let's see how it goes. :D)

A faint rumble instantly filled the room. "I guess I should find something to eat. He walked down the stairs to find a dark house and Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi watching the tv. Well, until he got to where he could see Kagome with her eyes closed.

"Inuyasha," the sleeping miko's mother said. "You're probably hungry. Here, I'll make you something." She smiled at him. She was always so nice to him. He never really understood why. "But if it's not too much to ask, would you take Kagome up to her bed. She looks like she needs some sleep."

He nodded and picked Kagome up as gently as possible. He kept thinking how she looked so peaceful sleeping. Inuyasha stopped before placing her in bed and just watched her without really noticing.

He moved the sheets back and laid her down, then covered up. He glanced at her one last time before turning the light out and shutting the door.

On the way down stairs, the only thing he could think about was Kagome. Kagome, Kagome. At first he tried to fight it, but now he actually started to enjoy it. He thought about her scent, her face, her voice. He noticed it was all so beautiful. It was then that he heard her yawn in her sleep. He smiled as he walked down the stairs, knowing she was getting proper rest.

He strolled into the kitchen and was welcomed with a smile and the delicious smell of Ramen.

He ate quickly while Mrs. Higurashi went back to the living room to watch her shows.

When he was done he walked outside to sit in the sacred tree to collect his thoughts. He had no idea how he was going to get Kagome to like him. He thought about asking Miroku, but decided not to because of his history as a lecher. He thought about being like Hobo-or whatever and Koga, but decided not because they were wimps in his eyes and it didn't really seem to be working. He decided to stick to being nice for now.

She woke with the most amazing feeling. She had slept the best in a long time and she felt good. She got up and out of bed and looked in her closet for something to wear. She saw her wardrobe was getting ancient and knew she needed a change. She picked out a black skirt and a grey v-neck. 'A haircut wouldn't hurt either…or at least a trim.'

She combed her hair and chose to wear a little of eyeliner and mascara, she wanted a day out in town and she had to look her best.

"Ahh, now some breakfast and that should do it. I doubt Inuyasha will want to go, but I'm going to try anyways." She smiled large in the mirror before turning to leave her room.

Her mom made them breakfast burritos, and she still hadn't seen Inuyasha, the hottest man in Kagome's life.

She asked her mom and she said he went outside last night, but hasn't seen him since. 'If I know Inuyasha at all, he's asleep in the tree.'

She walked outside and the second she did, her scent came in contact with Inuyasha's nose and woke him up instantly. 'Kagome!' A smile spread across his face, and Kagome could have sworn she just imagined it.

* * *

A/n: R&R please. This would probably turn out better if you did. lol


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha D:

* * *

She shook it off, no way that smile was real especially to her. 'He only has those feelings for Kikyo.' She frowned inwardly and yelled, "Inuyasha! Come here!"

He immediately jumped down and ran over to her. "What is it Kagome?"

"We're going to the mall. And you need shoes and jeans. And probably another t-shirt, my mom should have some in Sota's room. So, c'mon."

'Damn…I don't want to go.' Then he remembered how it would make Kagome happy and that's what he wanted. "Gahh…alright Kagome."

'What? I thought I would have to take him kicking and screaming. And he just agreed without a fight? Something's up.' She was so stunned she forgot to reply.

"Kagome?" A questionable hanyou asked.

She was still stunned so she said nothing and took him by the wrist and lead him into the house. Inuyasha fought the urge to yell about how he didn't need to be told what to do, but kept quiet knowing he would probably get sat again. 'My back still kind of hurts from the last time…but I deserved it, I guess.'

The process of dressing to Inuyasha meant several levels of hell; the last one being wearing the horrendous clothes for countless hours.

Inuyasha walked out of Sota's room just in time to see Kagome walk out of the kitchen. She was beautiful even when she was dirty in the Feudal Era because of the traveling they did. She was wearing a pale yellow and light blue sundress. He could tell she took her time getting ready because of the faint smell of powder in the air. She was definitely the new and improved Kikyo, even though he hated thinking she was anything of that disgusting woman.

"Inuyasha! Let's go!" She was ready to go. She couldn't wait to walk around with a totally gorgeous hunk of a man and be the only one who could…in this era. She wanted to look extra nice, too, so that way it would seem that she belonged on his side. 'He looks great in his kimono and all, but he can pull off the human clothes great.'

Every time she ever had any thought like this about Inuyasha she always remembered Kikyo. If it wasn't for her, she would have a chance with him…but it's also through her she met him.

They started along the sidewalk. Kagome was extra quiet, lost in her own thoughts, and Inuyasha was doing is usual stare at the sky thing.

'Why is she so quiet? Should I say something? … I need to think of something to talk about, fast!'

"Kagome?"

Pulled from her thoughts, she barely answered with a mere 'hm?'

"Why are we going to the 'mall'?" He didn't even know what one was.

"Hm…well, I was thinking of spending some of my money on new shoes because mine are breaking down, again." She didn't want to mention it was from the stomach acid, he would get angry to cover his guilt, and she didn't want that.

Inuyasha felt a part of him break. He knew what had happened to them. He did the first thing that came to mind. He stopped and wrapped Kagome into a hug. "I am so sorry. You'll never be able to understand how much I hate what happened and that I couldn't protect you. But my words mean nothing, my actions do. So from now on I promise to take better care of you."

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry it took so long for me to add another chapter. I'll try to make more time for writing, I promise :D R&R and I hope you enjoy the cliff hanger ^^


End file.
